


Now, baby

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's scrummy "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic</p>
<p>:-)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, baby

"Gregory, please." Mycroft begged, breath hard and warm on his lover's neck.

Greg raised himself up on his arms, looking down at his lover below him.

"Yes, Myc?" he smiled, thrusting tauntingly slowly one more time, "What is it that you want, my love?"

Mycroft moaned as the detective's cock brushed across his prostate, "Please, Gregory. Can I come?"

Greg chuckled and pressed the length of his body against his lover's. "God, Mycroft, I love you so much." he purred, his cheek pressing against the man's beneath him.

"I just want this moment to last forever. I want to be with you. Touching you; holding you; making love to you..." his voice cracked as he lifted his hips and thrust in one more time.

Mycroft keened at his partner's words. Words of passion; words of love. "So close..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around Greg and pulling him into a tight embrace. "So... close..."

Greg pulled back slightly and lifted again, sweeping across Mycroft's sensitive spot one last time. "Just... hold... on..." he instructed, making his lover wait just a little longer.

As Greg separated himself from Mycroft, he reached between them and took hold of Mycroft's arousal, hard, leaking and pulsing, and gently stroked across the tip with his thumb.

Feeling his balls draw up, Greg whispered, "Come now, baby."


End file.
